User interfaces are commonly used on general purpose computing devices to allow a user to launch applications, store data, create files, and the like. With the increasing processing power and interconnectivity of computing devices, user interfaces have to provide a large number of options to a user. This can make user interfaces difficult to use, particularly on devices with a small display size, such as a cellular radiofrequency telephone (hereafter “cellphone”), or a portable digital assistant (PDA).
It would be advantageous to provide an improved user interface.